Tears of the Phoenix
by Snow Flower
Summary: So many times had foreigners taken away her loved ones, the people she cared most about and left her alone. Then he comes along swearing he's different, that he wont take away anything else from her, what happens when he steals her heart?? ExT
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, someone else does, not quite sure who, I'm guessing CLAMP.  
  
  
  
A.N: Hey...thanks for all ur reviews, I haven't updated untouchable in a while, but I'll do it soon, I'm about three quarters of the way through the fourth chapter, or maybe its half, but I'm nearly there and I just can't help myself to this one, this idea just blew my mind.....  
  
  
  
Tears of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Thundering could be heard in the distance as Eriol and the samurai stopped at the edge of a huge field. He could only look in the distance as masked men upon horses rode at great speeds to reach a light streaming across the sky  
  
The horses' hooves pounded heavily on the ground as they approached, the dirt flying as the masked men chased the blazing ball of red light across the desolate plain.  
  
Eriol stood on the edges of the field with his escorting Samurai, as he watched the men chase something he had never seen before.  
  
"What is that?" Eriol asked in a hushed voice as the men flashed by.  
  
"Those men are the Seika Ryoshi, they hunt the legendary Phoenix who roams this area," the interpreter said logically.  
  
"That's a Phoenix?"  
  
"So they say, but no one's really sure what it is, the Seika Ryoshi devote their lives to capturing that thing."  
  
"But it could be all for a lost cause....."  
  
"Maybe not....some people have reported that they've seen the Phoenix close up....."  
  
"And if it is a Phoenix?"  
  
"Well.....it's been suggested that the tears of the phoenix are diamond, worth more than anything that can be owned by the Emperor."  
  
"So they only want its tears?"  
  
The interpreter shook his head, "We find Diamonds all over the place all the time, supposedly the Phoenix's tears, but they want it's heart, because as the legends describe it, the Phoenix's heart holds the most valuable diamond in this world."  
  
Eriol watched in the distance as the red and goldish light dazzled against the blue sky. It seemed to be only playing with them, saying, 'Catch me if you can'  
  
He smiled to himself and shook his head, the thing probably wasn't even real.  
  
  
  
Eriol stopped outside the huge mansion-like house, gawking at its complex architecture. Never at home had he seen buildings as beautiful as this.  
  
He turned his eyes to the deep-blue sky overhead, the moon smiling down upon him as the stars shone brightly.  
  
How long had it been since he saw stars like this? He smiled, signaling his horse up the pathway, foreign music and laughter coming from inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
He long dark cloak glided along the floor, like water on silk. She stood there baffled, never seeing a person like him ever before. His dark hair seemed matted and unruly, but it was those deep blue eyes that had mesmerized her the minute he walked in, introducing himself as a diplomat from the country known as Great Britain.  
  
She weaved through the crowd, staying in the shadows, hoping to avoid his view. She caught a glimpse of him but the moment she did, his eyes locked with hers. Quickly she shook his gaze off and slid into the safety net of the darkness in her uncles garden.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo ran her fingers through the cold water, her silk sleeves moving to and fro with the current.  
  
She looked up at the stars, as they twinkled brightly.  
  
She smiled to herself, "The Seika Ryoshi are out tonight."  
  
"Are they? Really?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind her.  
  
She stood quickly, taking a step back, unsure of his intentions.  
  
"It's alright, I wont hurt you......" he said in Japanese.  
  
"You know Ni Hon Go........" she said a shocked tone in her voice.  
  
"Aa.....I picked it up along the way........"  
  
"It's not needed here....." she said, venom in her voice.  
  
"You speak English........" he smiled.  
  
"Dear sir, there have been many a diplomat before you, all searching for the same thing, riches and a wife from the east," she scowled.  
  
"I do not come here in search of riches, only an offer of peace from Great Britain."  
  
"Those are lies, they all come here for riches and exotic wives, you're all the same."  
  
"I'm different......"  
  
She only scowled at him, showing her dislike.  
  
"Did I do anything at all to enrage you, Tenshi?"  
  
"You have no right to give me a pet name, like the rest of the so-called 'Diplomats' of your country and others. And yes, I hate your people. Your kind, took away my sisters, take them away, because they love their beauty, not what is inside," she clamped her hand over her heart, "Your kind take away my people, promising a new life in their country and my people return, tired from slavery and labor. I have yet to hear word from my sisters, and when th next Diplomat comes, I try to make contact, but no luck whatsoever. It is people and foreigners like you who will break up our society, leaving us in Chaos."  
  
"Your uncle does not think so, he believes that with our influence, your country will become one of great wealth."  
  
"My uncle doesn't know better, he is deceived and blinded by the fortunes you offer him, in return for our peace."  
  
"I think your uncle would like it if he knew you talked of him in this way......."  
  
"It doesn't matter, he hardly makes any of the decisions around here, it's all his advisors, stupid as they are."  
  
"Perhaps you should watch your words more wisely, they could get you into a spot of trouble where I come from."  
  
"Well I wont be going where you come from, so I should speak as I like, Why am I even taking orders from you, a foreigner who doesn't know left from right." With that remark she walked off, leaving the waters edge and leaving Eriol mesmerized.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol sat with the Lord of the manor, eating a traditional Japanese breakfast.  
  
"Did you enjoy your sleep last night?" the lord asked.  
  
"Very much, I met your niece by the river."  
  
"Ah.....that girl has very strong.....let's say opinions, just like her 'kaasan....." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, she expressed herself quite clearly about how she feels about foreigners." He smiled.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her, she's quite stubborn, but has the heart of a phoenix."  
  
"Ah yes......I meant to ask you some more about that....."  
  
"My niece?"  
  
"No, the Phoenix....."  
  
"So you are interested as well? Just like the rest of the men from your country, interested in riches and finding a bride."  
  
"I'm sorry sir and I mean no disrespect, but I'm not here to find a bride I can take home and show off."  
  
"Good thing too, as my niece, Tomoyo, is the only one left, and I don't think you'd want her for a wife, as you know her views on foreigners."  
  
Eriol smiled, looking towards the door as she entered, clad in a deep red Kimono, raven hair piled atop her head, a flower hair ornament, reflecting in the morning sun rushing in through the open doors.  
  
Eriol pulled his eyes away from her, remembering his thirst for knowledge about the phoenix.  
  
"So about the phoenix......." he pursued.  
  
"Aa.....well they say that the phoenix is actually a person transformed. It all began eons ago, there was this girl and she fell in love with the heir to the throne. But the empress, she wouldn't allow it, so she hired a sorceress, and the sorceress turned into the fire-bird legend, the phoenix."  
  
"Is that the whole story? Why the tears then?"  
  
"Well, it's said that on the night she was turned into a phoenix, she shed a tear, and since her love for the heir was so strong, the tear turned to a diamond and fell to the ground at the heir's feet. From that day on, he wore the stone around his neck until he died."  
  
"And the phoenix? What happened to her? Does she still survive to this day?"  
  
The lord shook his head, "This Phoenix is a descendant from the first, the first Phoenix is said to have died on the same day as the Emperor."  
  
"Why the same day?"  
  
"Well they say that the phoenix will die on the same day as their true love, but there have been no reports of phoenix corpses, only scatterings of small worthless diamonds, where you can find red and golden feathers."  
  
"But aren't those worthless diamonds, the shattered pieces of the diamond from the phoenix's heart?"  
  
The lord nodded, "But when a Phoenix dies, all the worth and quality of the diamond in it's heart dies with it. I guess you could say that it dies of a broken heart," he smiled, laughing with gusto.  
  
"I hardly think it a matter to laugh about Uncle. The legend of the phoenix is very important to our people and has been for many ages, I hardly think it a matter for you to entertain our guests with, however uncivilized they are."  
  
"You only say that because you think it important. Just because you are a descendant of the phoenix, you've been miss high and mighty, walking around like you own this place."  
  
Tomoyo rose to her feet, anger flaring in her eyes, "I do own this place, this land is mine, it belongs to me, left to me by my mother and father. The locals only listen to men, that is the only reason why you act as the owner and lord. May I remind you uncle that I pull higher rank than you, being a descendant of the Emperor."  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-san, sit down calm down."  
  
Tomoyo just scowled, walking outside down to the garden.  
  
"What did I tell you......heart of a phoenix, just like her mother......."  
  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo walked down through the thick trees ever so gracefully, but her essence radiated with anger and venom.  
  
She really was something.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: What do you think??? Okies.......read and review, thanks...... 


	2. Chapter two

A.N: Eh.......it's been so long.... Gomen ne......I wasn't really feeling up to it, and I couldn't leave u with some..... under-average chappie could I??? Well, here it is.....it's been so long, I don't remember where I left off.... Oh yes..... Sorry bout all the spelling mistakes, I'll check better this time....  
  
  
  
Tears of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
  
  
"She's a descendant of the first phoenix??" Eriol asked, shocked  
  
"Aa......poor thing though. Last of the line left, her mother and father died a few years back...."  
  
"Honto ni??"  
  
He nodded, "Same time as well, she was totally heartbroken....that's when she got all angry about all those subtle things in life, she used to be so full of energy and happiness as well......."  
  
"I thought she said she had sisters, that the other foreigners took them away....."  
  
"Sisters?? Oh well, she thinks of the other maidens who used to live here as her sisters, I guess with them being taken away, and all our people coming back empty handed, she got angry at the kojin (foreigners) as well.......then the anger of her parents death added to it....."  
  
"Sou ka?? Please, excuse me....." he said as he got up and walked in the direction that Tomoyo had gone.  
  
"Wai!! It's no use trying to change her mind about kojin, it's no use, d'you hear me??"  
  
  
  
Eriol could hear the lord's shouts as he walked further and further into the denser area of the huge garden.  
  
In the distance he could hear flowing water, the rush of the waterfall.  
  
He walked from the trees and saw her standing there. She had taken her hair out, leaving it cascading down her back, framing her face. The mist from the waterfall wetting her kimono.  
  
Yet, she was already drenched, tendrils of hair, plastered to her face, She turned to him, amethyst eyes flashing with hatred.  
  
"What are you doing here??" she scowled.  
  
"I'm a guest aren't I? May I not go where I please??"  
  
"This is my property!!" she screamed, eyes alighting with anger.  
  
"But your uncle is in control......"  
  
"He is under my control....."  
  
"I think not.....you see I believe that your uncle could take this land from you anytime, you much too weak to rule it on our own," he smiled slyly.  
  
Tomoyo stormed up to him, slapping his face, "BAKAYAROU!!!!!!!!" She screamed, " You don't understand, do you??!! You are not welcome here, our people need not your country's wealth, or anything they have to offer. And you, you ungrateful Baka, may pack your bags and leave, for if you do not, I will have the guards bring me your head on a silver platter..." she said, voice filled with poison.  
  
Quickly she walked off, leaving him standing there, a smile on his face.  
  
He walked over to the ground where she was standing before and picked up her ribbons,  
  
"Quite fiery, aren't you??" he smiled.  
  
She stopped just before she reached the tall trees enclosing the waterfall.  
  
"Nani?!" she asked, her voice treading on unfamiliar ground.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it??"  
  
"What is?" she asked turning her head slightly in his direction.  
  
"Oh, so now you give me the time of day, tenshi-chan??"  
  
Tomoyo gritted her teeth, "You may stay...... ignorant Baka, but stay out of my way....."  
  
Eriol observed as she walked away, anger in her steps. He had no idea what words had come from his mouth or what exactly he had been getting at, but it had obviously worked.  
  
He smiled to himself and sighed, how clever he was sometimes to get himself out of so many, many close shaves.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stared out of her window, how much did the Kojin actually know? If he even did know, would he hand over her identity, something she had tried so hard to keep hidden for so many years.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat just outside his room window, admiring the deep sky, scattered with sparkling stars. What had he said to her, he knew for sure that he had hit something, just what was it.  
  
She definitely was something though. Her fiery spirit, soft dark tresses and her eyes, her eyes were what had first caught his eye. So deep and mesmerizing, the windows to her emotions.  
  
He could see the anger and resentment she held towards him, and yet there was something there, something she had been hiding that she seemed to want him to know.  
  
A soft sweet song, which lingered on his senses filled the silence of the night sky. At first he had thought it was the nightingale, so many journeymen had talked about but he dismissed that thought when he heard words being sung.  
  
He peered around the corner and saw her, soft voice echoing through the dark night.  
  
Never could he have imagined that such an arrogant girl could have such a beautiful voice, so soothingly sweet, so calming.  
  
He remembered what her Uncle had told him about how she had been before, maybe her singing was a way to drown away her sorrows, live her happiness if only for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and turned to him, brow furrowed into a glare.  
  
"Go away from here, these are my quarters......." she said crossly  
  
"Why wont you even consider that I'm different from the other Kojin......"  
  
"Because you are all the same, nothing can change the way you all think."  
  
"Haven't you heard that each and every person is unique and different, For example, you're like no other girl I've ever met."  
  
"That rule doesn't count for you kojin....."  
  
"Won't you even hear me out, Tenshi-chan."  
  
"No......."  
  
"C'mon, what I have to say isn't that bad."  
  
"The words which will come out of your mouth will be lies, full of empty promises, just like the rest of the Diplomats."  
  
"I'm different......"  
  
She looked at him a smirk on her face, "Very well, Hiiragizawa-sama, you have my undivided attention, prove that what you say isn't a lie....."  
  
Eriol sat in silence for a while surprised and shocked, she was actually listening.  
  
"Hmph," Tomoyo smiled, "Nothing to defend yourself, as I thought, you're the same as the other diplomats."  
  
"No, wait," he interrupted, "I do have something to say........."  
  
"Well??" Tomoyo looked at him expectantly  
  
"I came to Japan mainly because I was ordered to, to keep the peace between these two countries. Now I know Japan has been isolated and will be for the years to come, that's why I was hesitant about coming here, you see I don't want to change the cultures and traditions that Japan has developed over time, but I guess I'll have to accept that one day, Japan will be open to the world."  
  
"Yourself, not this country," Tomoyo reminded him  
  
"Yes......well I guess I came here in search for answers, something that I just couldn't seem to work out at home. There were so many questions inside of me that I wanted to ask, but I had no idea what these questions were. I guess I also came here to escape and forget about her....."  
  
"Her? A girl??"  
  
"Aa," Eriol nodded, "A girl, she broke my heart, but I just couldn't get her off my mind, that's when all the questions started....."  
  
"Sounds like she'd the cause of these questions deep down inside. But how will staying here for a while cause these questions to come??"  
  
"I'm not sure......"  
  
"You think that bringing back a wife form the east will make her jealous??"  
  
"Why does the conversation always come back to taking your people away??"  
  
"`Cause that's what all the kojin did.........They were all the same. They took all of my friends, caused great distress........and I guess, left me alone."  
  
"Would jealousy have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Jealousy??"  
  
"Yeah, you know, like they picked them over you........."  
  
"No.......At least I don't think so, I couldn't leave this place anyway....."  
  
"Hey, d'you know what??"  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"You're actually talking to me, as if I were a real person........"  
  
"Mmmmm......." Tomoyo said thought elsewhere.  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"Oh the umm..... Seika Ryoshi, they're hunting the phoenix tonight, it'll probably go well into the morning.........."  
  
"How do you know??"  
  
"I'm not sure, always seemed to know when they were out and when they weren't......"  
  
"Honto ni??"  
  
"Aa........I had better go, don't want people to know that I'm actually getting along with the Kojin..."  
  
"Now that wouldn't do, would it??" he teased.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and smiled brightly, "No, it wouldn't."  
  
  
  
Eriol lay back on the futon thinking about what Tomoyo had said,  
  
//"`Cause that's what all the kojin did.........They were all the same. They took all of my friends, caused great distress........and I guess, left me alone."//  
  
She was lonely, so terribly lonely. All of her friends had left her alone and one by one the community around her were leaving because of the broken promises of the other diplomats. Then there were her parents, who had seemed to leave her alone to fend for herself.  
  
Outside, Eriol could hear the crickets chirping then suddenly he heard a long, mournful cry of a bird.  
  
He sat up, 'The Phoenix' were his first thoughts.  
  
Quickly he raced outside just in time to see a blazing red light fly across the sky ever so gracefully.  
  
He sighed, "Kami-sama, it was beautiful........."  
  
In the distance he could see the flames of torches as the Seika Ryoshi rode after the blazing light at great speeds, hoping to capture it for themselves.  
  
"Godspeed, dear legend," He whispered into the darkened sky, the Phoenix's cries disturbing the silence of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okies, five pages and a bit......  
  
*Sigh* still got to update untouchable.....have no idea where to begin.  
  
Newayz, hope you liked this installment, stay tuned for more, I'll try to update as soon as possible........ 


	3. Chapter three

A.N: ahem..... I have just read a very dark fic, it was good though' very good, but dark I guess.  
  
Although I'm not sure what you guys would refer to as dark..... Don't ask me what it was coz I forgot the name..... hehehe..... I have a short-term memory..... or is it long term..... I forgot which one it was.....  
  
I seem to be forgetting a lot......  
  
Anyway, enough of my babbling, I'm sure you wish to hear, actually read no more of this.  
  
On to the story......  
  
  
  
Tears of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Eriol sat by the river, sketching the small kingfisher as it eyed the water with its beady eyes, in the search of a meal.  
  
It cocked its head to the side quizzically staring at him as he put the finishing touches to the sketch.  
  
"It looks pretty good....."  
  
Eriol turned to see Tomoyo standing behind him admiring his sketch, her hair framing her face.  
  
"It's nothing, just sketches....." he said closing the cover of the sketchbook.  
  
"Eh? Not even a good morning......"She said sarcastically  
  
Eriol smiled, "Gomen ne, Ohayou.. Tenshi-chan" he added fondly.  
  
"No one had pet names for me....." She sighed, sitting beside him, snatching his sketchbook from his hands.  
  
"Give that back!!" he yelled playfully, reaching for his sketchbook.  
  
Quickly she stood holding it just out of reach, "Now what's so special in here that you don't want me to see??" she said flicking through the pages quickly  
  
Quickly Eriol stood, trying to grab the sketchbook as she held it just out of reach.  
  
Eriol grabbed Tomoyo around the waist, holding down one arm trying to reach for the other holding the sketchbook.  
  
Suddenly he stopped realizing just how close he was to her.  
  
He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he stared into her deep violet eyes. Kami-sama she was beautiful.  
  
Quickly, when he saw fear cloud her eyes, he let go, taking a step backwards.  
  
"Ano.... this is yours....." she said handing back his sketchbook, her cheeks flushing a deep red as his hand touched hers.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, it was uncalled for behavior, it won't happen again," he blurted out.  
  
"....."  
  
He looked at her once again, a confused expression on her face, "Tomoyo, I......."  
  
"Daijoubu da yo," she said softly turning around and straightening her kimono, "I have to go anyway......."  
  
Eriol watched as she walked away, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
He sat down with a thump by the riverside.  
  
What had just happened?? What he had felt was like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Just holding her close, looking into her eyes made him content, gave him the will to get through his tough times. For a moment, he had forgotten about all his worries back in England and best of all, forgotten about the woman that awaited him patiently at home.  
  
He felt as if just holding Tomoyo close was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Hold her close, just stand in silence, embracing her essence and beauty.  
  
Loving her and her alone was all that mattered......  
  
'Love??' Eriol thought, Did he love her?? He hardly knew her?? How could you love someone you hardly knew??  
  
"Damn, she really is something." He mumbled, running his finger through his hair.  
  
  
  
What in the world was wrong with her?? What had come over her? Her throat had just dried up, her legs turned to jelly and everything around her seemed to disappear.  
  
The way he looked at her, as if nothing else mattered, as if she would be the only person in his eyes forever more.  
  
The way he held her, ever so gently, yet close enough for her to feel safe and as if she was wanted, she was needed, as if she were someone important.  
  
Someone worthy of being loved.  
  
Love?? Did she love him? What would it matter if he didn't love her??  
  
But what if he did?  
  
No, it couldn't be, she was just crazy...... No one would be stupid enough to love a person like her, she wasn't worthy of being loved by a person like him.  
  
Anyway, how could she love him? She didn't know anything about him..... except he was different from all the other diplomats, and there was something about him, something so mysterious, every time she was around him, he'd make her heart beat faster and faster until she turned away.  
  
At times she felt that she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes as she felt her heart would just explode at the sight.  
  
There definitely was something about him, but he was hiding something......  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat quietly in the courtyard, strumming the strings of the Koto, it's harp-like sounds filling the rooms nearby.  
  
She sighed to herself as she ended the song, only to look up and see Eriol standing on the opposite side of the courtyard watching her with great interest.  
  
"Ano..... Hiiragizawa-sama." She said standing, slightly shocked, unsure of how long he had been listening.  
  
"It's very beautiful........" he smiled warmly  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu........" she said shyly, looking at the ground, her cheeks flushed with a pale pink  
  
"Could you perhaps play some more for me to hear? I've never heard anything like it." he asked politely.  
  
"Ano......."  
  
"Play some more for our guest Tomoyo-san......" came her uncle's voice from behind her.  
  
Hesitantly she sat down, placing her fingers lightly above the strings thinking carefully before strumming the strings.  
  
After a moments pause, she strummed the instrument ever so delicately, the distinct Asian sound coming from the Koto.  
  
After a while her uncle left, leaving Tomoyo alone with Eriol who had sat in front of her watching her play.  
  
When she finished, she realized he was sitting next to her. Gently he touched her hand, "Tomoyo, about before........."  
  
"You don't need to worry yourself about it," she said softly, "It was a misunderstanding and dishonourable actions on my behalf, I'm terribly sorry and I hope you will accept my apology." She said, standing and bowing so low, her hair touched the ground.  
  
Eriol stood as well, trying to stop her from bowing, "The apology should be mine,"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Gomen Nasai, Hiiragizawa-sama, you have no need to worry about me being in your way, I'll try to stay away from you and keep words between us at a minimum."  
  
"Tomoyo, do things really have to be this formal between us??"  
  
Tomoyo's head shot up from it's lowered position of staring at the ground, "I don't quite understand....."  
  
"We were just getting along and because of a little misunderstanding, our almost-friendship is all going to go down the drain, I don't want things to work out that way."  
  
Tomoyo just stared at him in silence.  
  
"I couldn't have feeling for you any way. I'm already engaged, you see, almost to be married. I could never go against her trust...."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes welled up in sadness, but she fought back the tears, 'All worked up for nothing,' she told herself sternly.  
  
"You understand, don't you, I'd love to be friends with you......"  
  
"What made you think that I had different intentions, Hiiragizawa-sama??"  
  
Eriol looked at her as she regained her composure and stared at him, no emotion showing through her.  
  
"You are an honoured and long awaited guest, it is not my place to have such...... thoughts about such a respected person. I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong impression...." She said her voice now formal and cold.  
  
"So.... All's forgiven?? We're friends??"  
  
"In a certain manner, but we could never be friends, as such, you are a guest and are to be respected, and be with privileges."  
  
"Tomoyo, I want us to be friends......."  
  
"I'm sorry, that's not possible." She said frostily as she walked away. Before she went inside the house she stopped, "If there is anything you wish to have, anyone you wish to see, do not hesitate to call on one of the servants, I'm sure that they will tend to your every need, if it's not satisfactory, then just tell me, they will be punished for their ignorance."  
  
He could only watch in silence as she walked back into the house through the sliding door.  
  
"Tomoyo....." he whispered softly, pain showing through his eyes.  
  
  
  
That night Eriol sat on his futon, writing his journal under the candlelight.  
  
"Sumimasen, Sorry to disturb you....." came a voice from behind the thin wall separating his room from the hallway.  
  
"Hai, Ohairi kudasai......." [yes, come on in]  
  
"Daidouji-sama has asked if there is anything you request......"  
  
"Ahhh......hai, yes, I'd like to speak to Tenshi-ch.....Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Gomen nasai, but Daidouji-sama isn't available at the moment......"  
  
"Well, what's she doing??"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say........"  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Daidouji-sama privacy is important......."  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. "I can't speak with Tomoyo-san, but I can have anything I want??"  
  
The maid nodded, "Hai."  
  
"Well, could you perhaps tell me a bit about Tomoyo-san......."  
  
"Iie, I couldn't invade Daidouji-sama's privacy......."  
  
"Oh well, I'll just tell her that my requests were not fulfilled."  
  
The maid looked at him her eyes wide with fear, "Onegai, do not tell her that, oh please, don't"  
  
"Well then, I'd have to find out what I want to know......."  
  
The maid looked at him uncertainly but then thought a moment before responding, "Ask away........" She said softly, her voice filled with unease.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat in the garden, the maid hadn't told him much, no more than what he had already known.  
  
If that was all the maid had known about Tomoyo, how much more was she hiding from everyone.  
  
Suddenly he heard a mournful cry only metres away. He crawled towards the noise and peered through the bushes.  
  
There he saw the most marvelous bird, it's crimson feathers sparkling and glistening a goldish tint every time the moonlight hit its sleek body.  
  
This must be the elusive phoenix, the Seika Ryoshi were so desperate to catch for so many eons, and here he was, Eriol Hiiragizawa, lonely and despondent diplomat, only a few metres from it.  
  
He then suddenly saw it's beautiful eyes, crying huge tears. He watched as they rolled down its fiery cheeks turning into small gems as the hit the ground.  
  
He looked once more at its huge eyes, gleaming and glimmering then gasped inwardly in shock.  
  
At the same time, the Phoenix caught sight of him and suddenly flew into the sky in a split-second.  
  
He watched as it flew away, voices being heard in a distance, probably voices of the Seika Ryoshi.  
  
He felt a warm feeling inside as he walked over to where it had been standing picking up cherry red feather and a shining gem from the ground.  
  
It's eyes, the phoenix's eyes, they were so familiar........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chappie!!!!  
  
Woohoo, it's done, just a few more, well more like a lot more......  
  
I don't think I'll get it finished this year, probably next year it'll be done.  
  
But stay patient dear readers; it will be bigger and better than ever!!  
  
Hey, that doesn't mean I'm stopping this until next year, no way, even I'm hooked, I want to know what happens......  
  
Oh wait, I'm the author, how silly, I decide what's happening......  
  
Oh well.  
  
As always  
  
Snow Flower 


	4. Chapter four

A.N: Now.... Hmmm what chapter am I up to.... Oh yes, chapter four.  
  
Okies, on to the story  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears of the Phoenix:  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
Eriol put the finishing touches to his sketch, the phoenix drawn practically wanting to jump from the paper, or at least he thought so.  
  
He heard a polite voice from behind the thin door.  
  
"Sumimasen, Hiiragizawa-sama..... Is there anything you request??"  
  
"Aa, Ohairi kudasai......"  
  
The maid came in, carrying a serving tray and looking at the ground, "Hai, Hiiragizawa-sama??"  
  
"Ano...... Could I see Tomoyo this evening??"  
  
"Hai, I'll just be a moment....."  
  
"Aa, arigatou.."  
  
Eriol sat in on the tatami quietly, patiently awaiting his guest.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open and Tomoyo stood there, dressed in a white kimono, her hair piled upon her head, a floral headpiece holding it together.  
  
"You requested my presence, Hiiragizawa-sama?"  
  
"Hai, I'd like to sketch you....."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stood there, surprised, "Nan desu ka?? I didn't here you properly....." [What did you say - polite]  
  
"I'd like to draw you, you know on the piece of paper, a picture. If you could just sit down, it'll only take a minute."  
  
"I'm sure you'd like a prettier model, I'll ask my maid to get the kitchen girl, she's very lovely."  
  
"Iie, I want to draw you."  
  
"Doushite?!" Tomoyo said losing patience.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!! Such disrespect to a guest!!" Eriol teased.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes hardened but she bowed, "Gomen Nasai, I'll pose for your.... sketch"  
  
"Don't bow, Tomoyo-san, it was only a joke."  
  
"I will pose, but I have other activities on my agenda, so could we hurry it up," she said kneeling down on the tatami.  
  
Eriol watched her as she sat in front of him straight faced, "Ano..... Tomoyo-san, could you maybe smile??"  
  
"I have no reason to...."  
  
"Tomoyo, what I said the other day in the courtyard......."  
  
"That is the past, Hiiragizawa-sama......"  
  
"Well, what can I do to change it?? Or at least get you to stop calling me Hiiragizawa-sama, it's much to formal."  
  
"You can't change the past, but to stop me from treating you with respect you have to prove to me you are worthy of my friendship....."  
  
"How do I do that?" Eriol asked, hope flooding from his voice.  
  
"Find out." She said gruffly, leaving the conversation there.  
  
"I'm done," Eriol said looking down at the blank paper.  
  
Tomoyo stood, "Oyasumi," she said to him before leaving.  
  
Eriol looked down at the blank paper, why couldn't he draw her? Why couldn't he even put one line onto the paper??  
  
  
  
Eriol sat in the huge garden just outside of the house, looking at the flowers below.  
  
Everyday since he arrived he had sat out here for hours on end wondering how he could deal with the problems he faced at home.  
  
There was no way he could go back in the state he was in at the moment. There was no way he could marry Kaho, but...... he couldn't bear to break her heart.  
  
Sure he had loved her at one time, but not any more, not now, not when he had met her. The temptress who had stolen his heart, yet she didn't want it and shoved it back in his face.  
  
He could see her at the bottom of the hill, laughing and giggling, mucking around with a boy, apparently her best friends brother. Her uncle planned for the two to be wed in a years time. Every time he saw her with him he could feel the jealousy and envy, yet to see her happy just seemed to make him smile.  
  
He looked down at the sketch in his notebook, her soft, happy face imprinted on the paper.  
  
Funny how he could draw her when she smiled.  
  
Eriol got up, brushing his pants from grass before making his way down the hill where he could here the shouts of Tomoyo and her male friend.  
  
Tomoyo stopped running the moment she saw Eriol reach the bottom of the hill.  
  
Slightly disheveled, Yukata a mess, she straightened herself up.  
  
"I don't really mean to disturb.. but I was just wondering whether the two of you could maybe show me some sights??"  
  
"Sights??" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you know, beautiful places, breathtaking... just like...."  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo quickly answered, interrupting his sentence.  
  
The young boy looked at Tomoyo confused, "Ano ne, Hiiragizawa Eriol, this is Kinomoto Touya, a friend of mine. Eriol is a diplomat representing his country."  
  
Touya looked back and forth between Tomoyo and Eriol before his glare set upon Eriol.  
  
Slightly intimidated, Eriol stood his ground giving Touya a smile.  
  
"Well, shall we go??" Eriol smiled again.  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo answered, trudging back up to the house towards the carriages.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked around the marketplace, eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"Wahhh, sugoi ne," he said to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "This is the marketplace, nothing that special."  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!!" he exclaimed opening a notebook and quickly taking down notes, "Sugoi!!" he kept on repeating over and over again.  
  
"He's like a little kid who's never seen a market before." Touya commented to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol who was ahead of them, scribbling furiously, "I guess he is in a way, this is the first time he's been to one of our markets, thing must be different here than from where he comes from."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of respect for him....." Touya added.  
  
"I respect the way he thinks, his opinions...... he's a lot like someone I used to know."  
  
"Hontou?? Dare??"  
  
"No one, it's not important."  
  
  
  
Eriol looked at the spinning tops, going around and around over and over again, the several different colours merging, as if they were smudged together.  
  
"Do you like it??" came a voice beside him.  
  
Eriol nodded blankly, turning to his left to find it was Tomoyo, "Tenshi- chan!!" he cried out in shock causing the people within a 10-metre radius to look at him.  
  
Tomoyo blushed deep red, "Baka......" she murmured, his ears not picking up her words.  
  
"Ne," Tomoyo said, holding out her hand, producing the spinning top.  
  
"What's this for??"  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly, "No reason, just give it to someone if you don't want it," she said before walking away leaving him staring after her wordless.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed to herself. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get involved with that baka, and there she was buying him a gift.  
  
She shook her head, how could she have done this?? What had come over her to do such a thing??  
  
She looked at the merchandise of the stall in front of her, how long had it actually been since she'd been to this market? Much too long she was sure. The last time she actually remembered being here was with her parents.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"`kaasama, `kaasama, mi te ne." [mummy, mummy, look]  
  
"Nani, Tomoyo-chan??"  
  
"Tori, 'kaasama," she said sweetly pointing to the bird carved out of crystal. [Bird, mummy]  
  
"Ahh...." Sonomi smiled, "That's the phoenix....."  
  
"What's a phoenix??" she asked innocently.  
  
"You are a phoenix," she said kneeling down to Tomoyo's eye level.  
  
"Watashi??"  
  
"Hai," Sonomi smiled tenderly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up, before she raced through the crowd in desperation to find her father.  
  
She could still remember the words she had been calling, "`touchan!! `touchan!! Watashi wa phoenix desu!!!! `touchan!!!"  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
"Tomoyo-san??" Eriol's voice asked politely beside her breaking her trail of thoughts.  
  
Her head shot up, as if just being woken up, "Nani?? Nan desu ka??"  
  
"Iie... Tomoyo-san, suki desu ka??" he asked referring to the phoenix carved from crystal.  
  
"I used to have one myself......" she said softly.  
  
"Hontou??"  
  
"Aa, my father gave it to me, I remember I whined about it the whole day, and when we left the market I cried. I remember he went all the way back and bought it for me." She said softly, a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered.  
  
"What happened to the old one??"  
  
"I still have it, among all the other belongings my parents gave me."  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
"Daijoubu da yo." She said before moving onto look at the next stores merchandise.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked at the little bird carved from crystal as Tomoyo showed it to him, holding it so gently as if it were something she treasured very much.  
  
She wouldn't even let him touch the little bird's smooth surface, for fear that he would break it.  
  
It was now that he looked at her and he no longer saw the raging girl he had met two months ago, but someone so fragile, much like her little figurine. Someone who seemed to be crying out for someone to help her, someone to look her way.  
  
"Tomoyo-san....."  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Ano ne.... I was wondering....."  
  
"Oi, Tomoyo-san, your Uncle, something's wrong with him," Touya called sliding open the door.  
  
"Hai, matte." She said putting the bird gently back in its place.  
  
"Your uncle is usually sick??" Eriol asked following her out of the room.  
  
"Well not really, just around this time."  
  
"Do you know why??"  
  
"No body really knows, some say it's the weather, some say it's the phoenix, believe it or not, the things they come up with these days," she smiled.  
  
"You don't seem worried,"  
  
"Aa, I know, it seems a little cold, but he'll recover in a couple days tops, it only lasts for a day or so."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
Tomoyo entered the room, kneeling beside her uncle taking a wet cloth and gently dabbing his forehead.  
  
"So you uncle has looked after you for a while huh??"  
  
"Hai, about four years or five years now......"  
  
"So he started looking after you since you were??......"  
  
"About fifteen"  
  
"Sou ka??"  
  
"I guess you feel you owe him a lot then....."  
  
"Yeah, I do feel like that in a way, but I can't just leave here altogether"  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"This place needs me, my friends are here. This is where I belong....."  
  
"What if I left and asked you to follow, would you go then??" Eriol asked, turning her chin so that he faced her.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say, "I.....I...." she stuttered trying to make the words come out, not even knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Do I mean that much to you??"  
  
"Eriol-kun, wa....watashi.....anata wa......"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chappie!!!!!!!  
  
Mwuahahahahahas!!!!!!!!! Silly Billies..... do u want to know what she says???  
  
Well if you do want to know....... I'll let you in on something.....  
  
*ahem* I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know!!!!!!!  
  
* falls on the floor twitching and laughing insanely *  
  
Wellz, * regains composure * I'll get started on the next one so you guys don't have to wait.....  
  
I'm sorry I babbled on and on incoherently on this one, don't worry the next one will involve more of the plot.....and......... SEIKA RYOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think...... I mean I hope so......  
  
If there's Seika Ryoshi there must be fighting, lashes out with a gun, "Omae wo korosu"  
  
Baiz,  
  
Snow Flower 


	5. Chapter five

A.N: hey minna,  
  
Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all ur reviews, it's what makes me continue these little stories.....  
  
Thanks for all ur reviews on the other stories too!!!!!!  
  
Arigatou once again, I'm on such a high, I just read all your reviews, you all are sooooooo totally great!!!!!!!  
  
Okelly dokelly, now, on to the story!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Tears of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Tomoyo tried to look away from his eyes, but his hand kept her chin up.  
  
Her head had started to spin, why this question out of the blue?? Why her??  
  
"Tomoyo-san??"  
  
"Ano.... Eriol-kun..... watashi wa...... ano..... Anata wa......" she had no idea what she was supposed to say. It was only a week and a bit since he told her that he was engaged to some women back in his own country and here he was, asking her whether she would follow him if he asked.  
  
Why was she even debating this answer?? Here was where she belonged, how much would she miss or lose if she left with him?? But she'd lose him if she didn't follow....  
  
What would it matter to her if she lost him? He was just a guest, someone who probably didn't even care about her, but if he didn't care about her, why was he asking this question??  
  
"Oi, Tomoyo, Someone's here for......." Touya said bursting into the room pausing when he saw just how close Tomoyo and Eriol were.  
  
Tomoyo immediately moved away from Eriol, quickly getting up and following Touya out of the room.  
  
"I'll give you my answer another day......" She said softly to him before walking out.  
  
"Tomoyo-san," Eriol called out to her.  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"I'll be waiting....."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him carefully, trying to hide the happiness showing through her eyes. "Aa..." She said softly, the blood rising to her cheeks.  
  
"What was all that about??" Touya asked as they walked towards the courtyard.  
  
"He asked me something......"  
  
"What question??"  
  
"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked around the marketplace, searching for stalls that sold what she sought.  
  
Eriol walked alongside her, carrying the basket.  
  
"Tomoyo-san??"  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Have you reached an answer yet??"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the ground, her cheeks burning, "Iie, not yet......"  
  
"Tomoyo??" a voice said uncertainly in front of her.  
  
Her head shot up at recognition of the voice.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo-san, it is you......" the owner of the voice said in delight  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly as she looked at the young man about the same age as her, "Daisuke-kun......"  
  
He smiled brightly at Tomoyo, brushing his jet black hair away from his face, but faltered when he took one look at Eriol.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, a diplomat from England."  
  
"Hajimemashite......." Eriol said politely.  
  
"Eriol, this is Shiomi Daisuke, an old friend of mine."  
  
Daisuke only nodded, showing his dislike towards Eriol  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-chan, it was nice to run in to you..... Perhaps I'll see you again sometime...... catch up....." Daisuke said hesitantly, his grey eyes watching Eriol cautiously as he began to walk away.  
  
"Aa," Tomoyo agreed, smiling feebly before grabbing Eriol by the arm and rushing away through the crowd.  
  
"What was that all about??" Eriol asked as Tomoyo released his arm and stopped pulling him  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
"Well there definitely was something........"  
  
"...."  
  
"Was there something going on between the two of you before....."  
  
"..."  
  
"There must've been, I mean the way you looked at him......."  
  
"Yeah, we were....."  
  
"Hontou???" Eriol cried out gleefully, "Wow! What a great guess, didn't think I was that smart!!"  
  
"Baka......" She said under her breath.  
  
"Ne, gomen Tomoyo-san, I didn't mean to be rude. So... tell me a bit more. Why'd you guys break up??"  
  
"I broke of the engagement because of a clash in opinions......"  
  
"Clash??"  
  
Tomoyo nodded solemnly, "He joined the Seika Ryoshi......"  
  
"I see.... And that obviously angered you??"  
  
"Mochiron!! He had suddenly devoted his life to hunting a legend about my ancestors, which meant in a way he hunted me...."  
  
"Did he say why he joined them??"  
  
"A while back, his grandfather was supposedly killed by the phoenix, he'd been angry about it all his life....."  
  
"Is that true?? That the Phoenix killed his grandfather?"  
  
"Of course not!!"  
  
"Did you tell him that??"  
  
She nodded, "He said that I was supposed support him like any good bride," she said hatred filling her voice, "He said that when we got married, all my opinions and things I had to say would be shushed. That there would be no more of this 'nonsense' from me. That nobody wanted to listen to a hassle-some and annoying woman. Funny how before we were engaged, he told me that it was my opinions and the way that I thought, that had attracted him to me, not my beauty." She laughed hatefully, "Some lie that was."  
  
"Sou ka....."  
  
"I tell you all that and that's all you can say??"  
  
"Ano.... Tomoyo-san......I didn't mean-"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Some great advice you give......." she said walking away from him.  
  
Quickly he caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. He held her so that she faced him directly.  
  
"Anyone who says that they don't love you for who you are, for what you are and for what you'll be is an idiot, I'll be envious of the person who does find a way to capture your heart...."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him sincerely but quickly shook him away, "Baka....." she said softly, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Did I do good?" he asked  
  
Tomoyo only laughed taking his hand and leading him to the next stall.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat by the lake, ripples running along its smooth surface as the carp emerged every now and then.  
  
Tomoyo took out the blood red stone around her neck and looked around.  
  
'The Seika Ryoshi are out tonight,' she thought.  
  
She touched the stone as it glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Henjiro....." She whispered quietly. [Transform, change]  
  
The stone gave off a bright light, a long cry echoing in her head. Tomoyo could feel her heart beating in fury as the flames engulfed her.  
  
  
  
Daisuke signaled his horse to move on through the swamp, the horse shaking its head at the disapproval of the command, "Hayaku...." he commanded willing the horse to move on.  
  
Reluctantly it moved through the swamp as he scanned for any sigh of the firebird.  
  
Suddenly he heard a cry not too far ahead, as a huge ball of fire swooped across the sky.  
  
It dived and darted playfully through the night sky, as if it were taunting him. Quickly he lit his torch and waved it about high in the air, and soon horses hooves were thundering across the plain.  
  
"Shiomi, Hayaku....." [Siomi(Daisuke) hurry]  
  
Quickly Daisuke weaved his way back out of the swamp chasing after the rest of the men.  
  
'One day,' he thought, 'he would capture that phoenix, cut out its heart and prove to Tomoyo that he was right......'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Okay, I got to update Untouchable so I wont right that much this time......  
  
Thank you very much once again for your reviews, I'm sorry if today's chapter is kind of crap, you'll have to live with it until I decide whether or not to alter it.....  
  
Thanks minna.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Snow Flower 


End file.
